Behind Closed Doors
by Twisted Twisty
Summary: [JELSA ONE-SHOT] Sort of sequel to 'It Was All Worth It' but can stand alone. Elsa and Jack Frost's first "fight" and make-up. Tiniest bit of Kristanna. Rated T for sexual situations but no SEX-ual situations if you know what I mean. SHAMELESS FLUFF. NO SMUT. (Jack doesn't have powers because it suits the story.) Let us know if you like it ;)


Jack's POV

I really needed some time to readjust to the castle's open gates. They had been closed for 11 years and it was still so strange for them to be open. But it was definitely far from being a bad thing. I had never seen everyone in this kingdom so happy before. It was almost gloomy with the closed gates. No one knew what to do; what to think. Not that they were helpless, but every kingdom needs a good relationship with their King/Queen. But we didn't have that.

Though when gossip spread around the Kingdom that the King and Queen had locked both of their daughters inside the castle doors, for most of their life - people were furious. They not only believed that it was the worst decision they had made, but they had never been more disappointed. Word never spread to Elsa or Anna, out of respect.

Anyway, I was back in the kingdom after several weeks of travelling. Because the Bakery that I worked at, Arandale Bakery, had been running low on supplies. I had been sent to the closest Kingdom to do a trade.

For all that time my heart had ached. I missed Elsa more than I could ever put into words. She completed me. It had only been 2 months ago that we had shared our first kiss, but I already knew that I wanted no one but her. I don't know what we would call our relationship – I wasn't courting her and we were far from friends – though I wanted to marry her. So badly. I wanted her to be mine and only mine. There was always that little bit of doubt in my mind that I wasn't good enough for her. I'm a baker and she's a Queen – no, wait, a Beautiful Queen – what would people think?

But then again Anna had recently gotten engaged to an ice harvester by the name of Kristoff, who I have yet to meet. Everyone accepted that engagement with open arms. But Elsa's a _Queen,_ not a princess. If she were to marry me, then I would become King. Just thinking about being king makes me nauseous. I'm not royalty. Honestly, I'd rather not be royalty anyway. I have a feeling that I wouldn't fit the role.

By the time I had reached Elsa's study I was nervous; for absolutely no reason. I looked down at what I was wearing, brown baking pants and a plain blue hoodie, it was far from royalty clothes, but it seemed fine. I had a quick shower before I came, so I should at least not stink.

Ok, come on, man up.

I knocked twice and, noticing that my hands were sweaty, wiped them on my pants.

It was dark out, so it was sort of late, but Elsa was usually up for a while.

"Come in." She called.

I opened the door.

When she looked to see who it was, as soon as she saw me, her face lit up. She jumped out of her chair and ran to me. I opened my arms expectantly and she threw her own around my neck. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Jack, I missed you...so much." She said, relaxing into my arms.

"I missed you more." I said and pressed my lips against her hair, breathing in her delicious scent. She had always smelt like vanilla.

She pulled back and gave me a soft smile, but no matter how many times she did, it always took my breath away. She was wearing her usual blue ice dress, with her platinum blonde hair in a French braid that hung over one shoulder. Have I mentioned that she looks beautiful, like all the time? Have I mentioned that I'm the luckiest guy alive?

I wrapped my arms gently around her waist and kissed her. Because daydreaming is nothing compared to reality. Every night my dreams consisted of kissing her, but it was nothing compared to this. She kissed me back softly and her hands came up and held onto my arms. Yep. I'm definitely the luckiest man alive.

She pulled away and took one of my hands in hers and led me out of her study. Fortunately compared to the cabin I stayed in, the floors didn't creak under our weight. We were silent as we half–ran-half-walked to wherever she was taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she continued to pull me through the empty corridors.

"To my room." She said with a smirk.

_Um... What?_

"Am I even allowed in your room at this hour?"

"Who says you're not?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am the Queen after all."

I nodded – her once again out-smarting me – and felt my heart beat faster than it usually would. The truth was only just dawning on me now: I'm going to Queen Elsa's room, with her; where we'll be alone. Wait, why are we going to her room?

"Elsa, why are we-?"

"Shh." She whispered raising a finger to her lips.

She opened her room door and pulled me through, closing the door after me. As I looked back at her, something was different. She had a sort of sexy glint in her eyes. I had never seen her like this, in the whole time that I had known her. She took both of my hands in hers and led me further into her room. I couldn't look anywhere else but at her. I was transfixed by the way she was looking at me and I kept looking down at those lips of hers.

"Um..." I started, but I couldn't find any words to say.

"We have some catching up to do." She said and sat me down on her bed.

She sat down beside me, really close by the way, and looked at me expectantly. Did she ask me a question? No, I don't think so. Was I supposed to kiss her? Jesus, I have no idea.

"So, tell me Jack, how was your trip?" She asked.

God damn. Of course it was like me to read this whole situation wrong. I let my imagination get the better of me, when I knew – I knew for sure – that she wasn't that type of girl.

"Oh, uh, yeah. My trip; it was good." I stuttered awkwardly. "Wait, actually not really. I really did miss you. Like, a lot. You were all I thought about the whole time."

She blushed and leaned her head against my shoulder. I could feel the coolness of her skin even through the fabric. "Every day I kept expecting you to turn up at the castle, like you usually do. I even kept reminding myself that you would be gone for a while but, I don't know, my mind just wouldn't accept it. I missed you a lot too. Anna's spent the whole week going with Kristoff on ice harvesting trips, so I've been a little lonely."

I wrapped my arms around her, feeling a little guilty for going in the first place. In the past she had spent many lonely years locked away in her room, she didn't deserve to spend any more time alone. I could change that. I will change that.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

She pulled back to look at me. "No, don't be at all. Please don't feel that you should let my petty little problems get in the way of your job. That's not what I meant."

I quickly pecked her on the lips and smiled. "I'd do anything for you."

Her hands came up to my face and brought my forehead down to hers. "What did I ever do to deserve you Jack?"

"I ask myself the same question about you every day." I said and closed the distance between our lips.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this. It was really inappropriate and improper to be kissing the Queen in her room, with the door closed, and _especially_ on her bed. And, worst of all, we weren't even married. But, if I was pushing it, I knew that Elsa would let me know. So, for now, I was all about enjoying the moment.

Elsa would usually limit the amount of times that she would kiss me. I'm pretty sure it was because she was afraid of freezing me, but she never did. In fact, it was usually the things surrounding us at the time that she froze; accidently of course. In the heat of the moment – oh the irony – she had turned her desk into an iceblock when we had gotten a little carried away in her study. I found it pretty funny, but she had freaked out.

Her lips were always cold and same with her hands. But it wasn't a freezing type of cold. It was a relaxing coolness and I'd find myself making any excuse just to hold her hand or wrap my arms around her.

Her hands came up and cupped the back of my neck, bringing me closer. I decided to try my luck and, resting a hand on the small of her back to support her, I slowly lowered her down onto the bed. I was keeping a watch for any signs of discomfort or hesitation, but surprisingly, she went along with it, taking me with her.

I slowly lowered myself down on top of her, making sure I wasn't hurting her in any way. My hands were on the bed, at either side of her head, keeping myself propped up, and I broke away from her lips. I kissed her cheek, her jaw and kept going all the way down to her neck and to her collarbone. I could feel her heart beating faster and she let out a gasp, tangling her fingers through my hair.

I looked down at her to see if I did something wrong, but as soon as I did, she blushed and bit her lip. God damn, she shouldn't do that. Not if she wanted me to stay sane.

I was about to say something when she pushed at my chest and rolled me over so that she was on top; she was straddling my chest. I looked up at her, as she leaned over me, and I could see that she was blushing even harder than before.

"S-Sorry." Last thing I ever expected her to say at this moment. "I just don't have a lot of... um... _experience_ with this sort of thing."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer. "Don't apologise. Can't you see that you're absolutely beautiful? Do you know how much you fog my mind? Just by being you."

She smiled, regaining a little confidence, and leaned down towards me. At first I thought she was going for my lips, so I leaned up to meet her. But she tilted her head and went down to my neck, planting a kiss there. I trembled as her cool lips reached my skin.

"I fog your mind do I?" She whispered into my ear.

Oh yeah. You're doing it right now.

I went to laugh, but it came out as more of a breathless gasp. I moved my hands to catch her thighs, holding her right where she was.

She chuckled and kissed right below my jaw. She slowly movied her fingers over my face and down to cup my jaw.

"Don't worry," she whispered again, "you do it to me too."

Oh really?

I suddenly flipped her back around, so that she was underneath me again and kissed her nose. She giggled and, cupping both sides of my face, brought her lips back to mine.

Wow. Was it getting cold in here?

I started to feel cold drops of something dripping onto my back and neck from above. But I was way too distracted to care or even think about what it might be.

She suddenly had a grip on the bottom of my shirt and tugged it over my head, throwing it carelessly to the floor. My head was spinning; I couldn't make sence of this situation. I couldn't focus on anything except for the need to have her lips pressed to mine. I don't know how I got through all those years of my life without Elsa. All I need is to have her close. That's all I'm gonna need for the rest of my life.

Her hands were tracing my bare chest and I was shivering. Her hands were so cold. Freezing. That didn't mean that I didn't like it. I pressed myself closer to her, holding onto her that little bit tighter, and she tangled her legs with mine. We were a tangled mess. I didn't where she started and I ended.

Out of nowhere she suddenly pushed me away and off her. She looked around the room and at me with wide eyes. Everything else was silent except the sound of us breathing heavily. I didn't look anywhere else but at her as she crawled as far from me as she could.

I must have gone too far. Damn it Frost, you just have to push it sometimes, don't you? But, what exactly did I do? Did I hurt her in some way?

"Elsa, I'm sorry... Did I..? I didn't mean to-"

"Jack!" She exclaimed, coming closer to reach out and touch my chest. But she recoiled immediately, awkwardly stumbling off the bed.

I looked down at my chest, bits of snow falling from my white hair, and noticed why I had felt so cold. There was a thin layer of ice going from my neck down to my waist, covering the whole of my chest.

"No, no, no." She whispered, looking down at her hands in disbelief. "You need to warm up. Now. Get in the bath. No, a shower would be better."

She ran through a door that was located beside her bed and I just stared after her. I wanted to tell her that I was fine. Heck, I was better than fine. I felt great! Elsa and I had never gone that far. You wouldn't go that far with someone you didn't love, right? That had to mean that I had a chance of marrying her! I was going to do it. I was going to ask her to marry me. Someday very soon. I needed to make her mine.

I heard the sound of water running, so she must have started the shower. Ha, I should push it even more and ask if she wants to join me. I looked around her room and noticed that it was literally snowing. So that's what I felt. There were little mountains of snow everywhere. No wonder it was so cold.

"Jack, get in here!" Elsa exclaimed.

I jumped off the bed, grabbing my shirt off the floor, and made my way into the bathroom. Elsa was sitting on the side of the bathtub, hugging herself, while the shower was running and the room was slowly getting steamy.

"Hey, Elsa, it's ok. I'm fine, just look at me-" I said and went to hold her, but she moved away from my touch, breaking my heart.

"You don't get it." She hissed. "You might be _fine_ today, but what if I lose control another time? What would happen then Jack? How could I ever forgive myself?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I didn't have anything to say to that. I wanted to tell her that it would never happen, but what if it did?

"Elsa-"

"Just get in the shower." She demanded. "I don't want you to get hyperthermia."

She walked from the room to leave me to get undressed. My heart sank. How was I supposed to deal with this?

I had now been in the shower for around half an hour, mostly because I couldn't find the will to get out. Yeah, I was pretty much wallowing in self pity; but I was also scared. Scared that when I got out of here Elsa would tell me to leave. Forever. Maybe she didn't want me anymore or maybe she would just pretend not to want me to keep me safe. Whatever the reason, I didn't want it to happen. I wouldn't know what to do.

Ever since Elsa had left the room, she hadn't come back. Then again, coming in on me naked would be a little awkward, but I didn't know if she was in her room or if she had left.

I needed to see what she was doing.

The ice on my chest had completely gone – not really a surprise, there was only quite a thin layer - and I didn't feel cold. I was fine.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Which, by the way, was the softest thing I had ever felt in my life. I dried myself off, but my hair was still quite damp. I got dressed into the same clothes that I had worn here. It's not like it was gross, they were new clothes from today and I didn't have any spares with me.

When I opened the door, finally ready to face whatever lay waiting for me, I found that Elsa's room was empty. There was no sign of her or any snow that was once here. It was just a cold and empty room.

I ran a hand through my hair. I had caused her to run away again. Why did I have to be such a massive screw up? I even managed to wreck my love life. I managed to drive away the girl that I was in love with. That just screams to me that I should stay away. I need to leave. I have to let Elsa live her life in happiness; not fear.

I suddenly heard voices in the halls that was growing louder and louder. There were people arguing over something, two girls I think. I couldn't understand what they were saying at first, but when they got closer, I listened intently.

"-don't care what he has to say about it."

"-nothing wrong, I've told you."

"Then why are you upset?"

"It-It was something different." I recognised that voice. It was Elsa's.

"Something different." The other female scoffed. "I know that you just don't want to tell me because it's... well... it's not something that you would just bring up."

"Anna, enough." Elsa said. "Kristoff is probably looking for you. It's rude not to bid him goodnight."

What was happening right now?

"It's also rude seeing that my own sister is upset and choosing to ignore it."

"I've told you-"

"Well I don't believe you. I'm going to teach Jack not to mess with the Queen of Arandale... Or the princess for that matter."

Uh oh. What had I done to tick Anna off? I hadn't had a real conversation with her at all. Except, you know, when we were young. I couldn't understand what I had done or what she _thought_ I had done. Actually, maybe I was guilty. Elsa had control of her powers until I came into the picture.

The door burst open and a very angry looking Anna came through. I reckon if I looked hard enough, I would be able to see steam coming from her ears. She stalked towards me; her face saying 'run' but I knew that she was ready to smash my face right into the ground.

"Hello... Anna." I said cautiously. Raising my hands in a surrender position and slowly walking backwards.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you are going to wish that you had never been born when I'm through with you." She spat.

Oh dear god. This is not how I wanted to die.

Before she could reach me a tall and bulky blonde guy raced into the room and grabbed her around the waist, holding her back. Though she wasn't giving up. She struggled in his arms, wriggling and trying to pry them from around her.

"Whoa Feisty Pants, just calm down." He said, slowly walking backwards with her.

"No, Kristoff, let me go!" She exclaimed.

Ah, so this was Kristoff. Definitely not what I was expecting. But hey, he just saved my life and I hadn't even met him yet. I was more than grateful.

"What did I do?" I asked, but unfortunately, that seemed to infuriate her more.

"You took advantage of my sister you sly bastard." She growled and I had to contain my shock. I had never heard such language from a princess. She was pissed.

But... Wait, what?

"He did no such thing Anna, I've told you this." Said another voice, Elsa, who stood in the doorway. She still looked upset from... before... but I could see a hint of amusement in those eyes. A few strands of hair hand gotten loose from her braid and I just wanted to go over there and tuck them behind her ear. I just want to hold her.

"Why are you both lying to me?!" Anna roared.

I carefully walked past Anna, with her trying to rip through Kristoff arms, and made my way over to Elsa.

"Don't go near my sister." She screamed at me but then turned her attention back to Kristoff. "I swear if you don't let me go I'll-"

"What?" He challenged. "What will you do?"

"I'll... I'll get rid of all the carrots in the whole Kingdom!"

"No you wouldn't." He said confidently.

"Fine, then I'll-" He cut her off as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. You could see all the anger instantly melt away from her as she kissed him back.

I looked away awkwardly and fixed my gaze back on Elsa, who was already staring at me. All the amusement was gone now and as I got closer, she stepped away.

"Elsa..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I think you should leave." She said with a hard tone.

My chest tightened up, making it impossible for me to breathe. She did want me gone. She didn't want me.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she swiped it away, hoping that I wouldn't notice. Was she... Did she want me gone forever? I felt tears threaten to fall at the back of my eyes, and I tried my hardest not to let them. Was this it? The situation I never wanted to ever think that we would go through.

"I'm so sorry." I choked out. "I didn't- I never should have..."

There were so many final things that I wanted to say to her before I left for good. So many things that I just couldn't put into words.

She said nothing. She couldn't even look at me.

But I needed to say something important. I couldn't throw her off romance altogether. I would feel horrible if I did. She would find someone one day, someone more deserving of her than me, but they needed to be right. Not like me. Not someone who just keep stuffing up. Not someone who would just keep causing her pain and fear.

"I'm sorry about everything." I said, this time I was the one who couldn't look at her. "But you'll find someone better. Someone you deserve."

She gave me a look that I didn't understand, but I just walked past her and out of the castle. I should've done something proper and kissed her hand or bowed or something, but I had to leave. I couldn't stay there any longer. I could literally feel my heart tearing itself into two.

This was the beginning to the end of my life.

2 Weeks Later

The bakery had been a little busier than usual this past week, which had made it easier to distract myself. I threw myself into work, now that I worked full-time. Bennie, my manager, had offered me his position. He was old and he physically wasn't up for working in this job any longer. I had accepted (of course I had, it was an opportunity of a lifetime) and on some days, like today, he had left me in charge to see what I was capable of.

I liked to think that I was doing alright. I managed to get everything ready by the morning, which was not an easy task. So I contributed most of my nights to this job (getting maybe 3 hours sleep a night.) It showed too. My usually pale skin was greyer, so the bags under my eyes stood out. I was thinner, not bothering to eat when there was work to be done.

I used to laugh at guys who would fall hard for one specific girl. I mean, there are plenty of them out there. But it only took a couple of months to realise that, without this one girl in your life, everything seemed pointless. Days would just repeat themselves on end and you'd ask yourself "Why am I still here?" "What am I doing?"

"Excuse me?" A lady asked from behind the counter, interrupting my thoughts.

I averted my attention to her and tried to smile. "Sorry ma'am. How can I help you today?"

She perked up immediately and pointed to a row of finger buns. "Can I grab 3 of these?"

"Sure thing." I said grabbing a bag from the back.

There was suddenly a loud bang, like something crashing into the front door and I rolled my eyes. Those damn kids playing next to the shops. It always resulted in a ball accidently crashing into one of the store windows.

I looked to see if anything was broken. Nothing was, thank god, but there was a lady who had fallen to the ground right outside the shop door. It looked like she had crashed into the door and fallen to the ground.

I handed the other lady her finger buns and rushed from behind the counter, opening the door and helping the lady off the ground. But I recognised her. It was... Anna?

"Thanks." She said turning around to face me.

When she recognised me her smile vanished. She stepped back from me and folded her arms over her chest. She was usually never alone, either being with her sister or Kristoff all the time. She hated being alone.

Great. By the look she was giving me she probably still thought that I took advantage of her sister.

"Anna, I don't have time for you to beat the crap out of me today. Unlike you, I have to work to keep a living." I said, my voice sounding flat and tired. Nothing like myself at all.

She rolled her eyes but smiled apologetically at me. "Now that you bring that up, I just want to apologise. Elsa explained the whole thing to me and, though it wasn't proper, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Thank you." I said and gave her a smile. "But, really, how could you think that I would ever do something like that?"

She bit her lip and she turned bright red. "My sister was upset and I assumed the worst. Ok? I really am sorry."

"Your apology has already been accepted." I reminded her gently. "But may I ask why you ran into my store window?"

"I actually came here to talk to you." She blushed again. "Running into the door was accidental."

"Can we talk in the shop?" I asked, holding the door for her. "I have a store to run."

"Sure." She agreed and followed me in. "It's about Elsa."

I swallowed loudly. "What about her?"

"Well, you haven't come back to the castle since that night..."

"I know." I said carefully.

"So why not?" She demanded, getting right to the point.

"She doesn't want me there." I murmured and cleared my throat.

"What are you talking about?" She exclaimed. "She loves you."

I shook my head. Elsa obviously didn't tell her everything; Anna didn't understand.

"She told me to leave." I answered.

"She told you to leave for the night. Not forever. Though, I can see where you're coming from, Elsa is very confusing. She just... she needed her space. She always needs her space when she's upset. But now she won't come out of her room. She thinks that she's upset you so badly that you don't ever want to see her again."

I ran through what she just said twice. My tired self couldn't process it at first, but I understood. We both thought that neither of us wanted the other. But did I really deserve her? Was I good enough to be with her?

"She... She still loves me?" I asked.

Anna nodded. "Maybe after work you could go see her?"

I could do one better. I could go see her now.

"Wait there." I said.

She gave me a confused look but I ran down to the basement. Arthur would be there, sorting out the flour. He owed me one, from that time I saved his sorry ass from getting fired.

"Arthur?" I called.

"Yeah, what's up Jack?" He said coming out from around the corner.

"I need you to look after the store for a bit." I rushed out. "There's something important I need to do."

"Uh... Okay?"

"Cool." I said running back up the stairs. "Thanks."

I tore off my stupid baker hat and apron and threw them to the floor. At that moment I couldn't care less about anything. I just needed to get to the castle.

I jogged back up to Anna. "Did you ride a horse down here?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Do you think I could ride with you back up to the castle?" I asked.

Walking would take so much longer.

"Of course. Are you going to see her now?" She exclaimed. "Wait, what about your job?"

"Arthur owes me one." I answered quickly and rushed out the door with Anna practically skipping every step in front of me. "So where is this horse?"

Ok, maybe 3 hours of sleep a night might not be enough to get you through the day. Or at least, not enough to get me up the never ending stairs to Elsa's room. There were so much more than I could remember, it was ridiculous. Or maybe it was my nonexistent energy from lack of food. Whatever it was, I was going to improve it.

When I made it to Elsa's room, I stood back for a little bit to catch my breath. I didn't want to be gasping out every word I tried to speak. Anna had told me that Elsa was in there, but all I could hear was silence.

Here goes nothing.

I lightly knocked on the door.

"Anna, please, just... just give me some more time." Elsa replied quietly, sounding tired.

I tried to swallow down the lump that was stuck in my throat, but it wouldn't budge. I spoke anyway. "Elsa?"

She didn't respond, but I heard shuffling from behind the door. A few more seconds of silence passed and then the front door was thrust open. There, barely half a metre in front of me, was Elsa. But, for the first time, she managed to take my breath away and break my heart. Her eyes were glossy and red. Tear streaks stained her cheeks and she was shaking. A wind of cold air blew from the room and she looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, plainly surprised by my appearance.

"I... I..." I sighed, bringing my arms around her waist and pulling her body to mine. There were no words I could say just then. I just needed her.

She gasped as her body knocked into mine, a little awkwardly, and she didn't move. She didn't make a move to wrap her arms around my neck like she usually would. They stayed in between our bodies. She was cold to the touch, which was unusual, but I just buried my face into the crook of her neck. I wanted to sob, I could even feel the tears coming, but I wouldn't allow myself. At least she didn't make a move to pull away.

"Elsa, I love you." I murmured into her skin. "I love you so much. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I went too far."

Her hands suddenly gripped my shirt and ran up my body. All the way up to where she gripped the hair at the nape of my neck.

She pulled back and gently smiled at me. "It wasn't your fault, remember?"

"It wasn't yours." I argued.

"I could have killed you." Was all she said and I could see the sadness slowly drift back into her eyes.

"No, don't do that. Don't blame yourself." I said and shrugged. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

She chuckled at my mimic of her, because it was also true, and brought her head to rest against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you." She mumbled quietly. "That's no way to treat someone that I love."

"I thought you didn't want me anymore, was all." I said. "I thought you were done with me."

"No, Jack-"

"And I'm also sorry for not coming back to see you." I said. "I left you alone, the thing that I said I'd never do. I broke my word and I'm sorry. But if you let me make it up to you, I most certainly will."

"I'm just glad you're here now." She said. "At first I thought that you had come back to end this relationship."

"Never." I promised, planting a kiss to her forehead. "Never."

She snuggled into me, pulling me into her room and closing the door. The frost on the walls was slowly melting away, turning the walls bare again.

"Do you love me Jack Frost?" Elsa suddenly asked.

"Of course, I just said-"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course I do." I said, feeling my face heat up.

"Do you feel like you want to marry me?"

Why was she asking me this?

"Is this some sort of trick question?"

She looked up at me with a face saying 'does-it-look-like-I'm-joking'?

"Why are you asking me _these questions_?"

"So you don't want to marry me?" She demanded.

"I never said that." I said. "I do. I do want to marry you. I really, really do. I've always wanted to... I mean, well, I think I have. Anyway...I've been thinking about it every day; making you mine for the rest of my life. And I gotta admit that I would be completed for forever. But if you feel- I mean, if you feel like you don't want to, that's fine with me. I would understand if you didn't want me by your side for the rest of your life. I guess that I just-"

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed with a laugh. "I love you and I'd like to marry you. Because, it might sound a little selfish, but I don't want you to be with anyone else. Just me."

She bit her lip and pressed her face into my chest. I just smiled. I now knew that she actually wanted to marry me. She wanted me! By her side! As King! She felt like I could be a leader, she trusted me with being a leader. An important leader. More importantly, a leader beside her.

I stepped back and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to mine. She had gone completely red and she tried to face away from me.

"Is this an indicator that you want me to propose?"

"Take it how you like." She answered simply. "But I expect one sometime. One day."

"Sounds good." I agreed. "But expect it when you least expect it."

"I will." She said wrapping her arms around my neck and tilting her face up to mine.

I leaned down as well, but she stopped just before my lips. "I'm serious Jack, I really do expect one."

"Only if you kiss me." I murmured against her lips.

"I don't know if I want to marry you _that_ much..." She teased, fiddling with the collar of my shirt.

I loved it when she dished it back. I love how she has that teasing side to her.

I gasped in pretend mock horror, gripping both sides of her waist and I pulled her against me. "It felt like you just ripped my heart straight out of my chest and crushed it in your hand. That's how much you just hurt me."

"Aw." She teased. "Let me make it up to you."

She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to mine, moving her hands up to tangle through my hair, but pulled away after a second and smiled. "Is that enough?"

"No." I said leaning down. "Not even close."

I brought her lips to mine again, not realising how much I had missed this, and brought a hand up to cup her face.

Ok, so now all I had to do was purchase a ring, set up a time to propose and make sure that it was as good as what proposing to a Queen should be like.

Yeah, no pressure.


End file.
